Christmas Gift
by Misusedghost1998
Summary: Hey! This is just a festive collection of festive stories for a gift to a great friend at Christmas but feel free to read. Varied parings of Quinntana, Rivergron and Brittana stories. Thank you :)
1. Quinntana fluff

**Hey! This is going to be a collection of a few fics, varying of the ship, for the greatest friend the internet could allow as a little part of a Christmas gift. if anyone else reads and enjoys, I'M flattered; please leave some reviews. But anyway, Tessa, merry Christmas :)**

**Fic one: Fire.**

**Pairing: Quinntana. **

**Rating:  T **

Quinn treads carefully over the ground of people's boot-clad feet, the shining world of the fairy lit market spiraling into pure beauty through her camera lense. With a simple click of the button- for maybe a hundredth of a second- the scene of the quaint wooden stall marketing knickknacks of various cultures is lit up with a flash of white light and the warming image is forever stored on her digital mind. She stands admiring her work displayed on the screen until one of the thousands bustling past strides into her shoulder knocking her back with a unamused sigh.

Shaking her head, Quinn clutches the camera to her abdomen with a shiver and continues her stroll down the illuminated street of wagon stalls, hundreds of conversations morphing into an ignorable buzz leaving Quinn in her own world of inspiration. Soft, jolly tunes from the musically blessed homeless performing on the sidewalk differ with every yard, one unique tune to the other; young girls swaying past in amusement to the jive of the saxophone, giving it's lively player a thumbs up as snow pitters around him and his band. Quinn pays them her spare change for the smile they rendered to her face.

Her destination was a petite cozy coffee lounge Santana had discovered for them previously. She would rush if only the world didn't calm her so, warming her to the very bone to contrast the bitter coldness this time of the year applied.

Her goal is in sight when her gaze falls upon a silver painted man, standing as still as stone until a unexpecting child wandered up for a photo and got a shock as a shining hand lays on their shoulder. Quinn giggles as the little girl screams and runs to her father but pouts at the girls fear. After a quick photo of the tin looking mime laughing in success, she stores her camera away and tucks some stray strands of hair which had spilt from her Beanie hat behind her ear. The mime flashes her a mechanical wave which the blonde returns before skipping off merrily towards the coffee house.

Inside the cozily warm store, Santana collects her steaming malt wine and toffee nut coffee for Quinn with a nod of appreciation to the cashier. She turns on her heels to catch a heart warming glimpse from the store window of her girlfriend cheerily trudging along the pathway, the blondes eyes darting around to different picturesque sights, seemingly high off life itself. Knowing Quinn, she was. Santana sighs in content and cock's her head to the side, face plastered with a loving, dopey grin whilst she just stands in obstruction to other customers, staring at the beauty approaching that she'd somehow managed to deserve.

Once she realizes that the hot beverages are infact burning her hands, she breaks her gaze away in search for a table. She finds a secluded little table for two besides a blazing open fire and nods, muttering a soft 'perfect' to herself before sitting down and exhaling in delight, closing her exhausted eyes momentarily. That is until she's snapped back to reality by a certain giddy blonde hopping into her lap.

"Hello, you!" She laughs out, her arms snaking around Quinn's waist to snuggle the cold girl closer into her warmth. Quinn drapes her arms over Santana's shoulders and tilts them up to entwine her fingers into thick raven hair, fondling it keenly.

"Hey yourself" Quinn replies with a soft chuckle, her forehead resting against the girl beneath her's and fluttering shut her eyes that stung from all the snow, wine vapour and light exposure. They remain contently like that for a lingering moment, fingers finding their direction to interlock hung by Santana's side. "Wine? For me?" She teases, pulling back and batting her lashes flirtatiously at her lover whom only flushes and giggles in response.

"Of course" Santana chuckles, although the wine was intentionally for herself. After a long day of being perfect she gathers Quinn could do with a pick-me-up even though she seemed tipsy enough already on pure enjoyment. Quinn retreats her arms from around Santana's neck and clasps them together happily before leaning in to softly reward her girlfriend with a exaggerated kiss to her plump lips, of which she smiles into with delight- no care in the world given to what thoughts the other few customers of the stone built coffeehouse would be.

"Tease" Santana beams once her blonde lover pulls away to warm her hands on the festivly decorated mug, inhaling the cinnamon scented steam floating elegantly skywards from the liquid. Quinn gives Santana a nod and a playful wink, bringing the mug to her pouted lips as Santana watches, bewildered by Quinn's angelic beauty. Just to be a further nuisance, an exaggerated soft moan rises from Quinn's throat as the steamy hot wine is consumed, causing Santana to lick her lips longingly as her leg bounces in frustration beneath Quinn, causing the crimson liquid to miss Quinn's lips and stain the blondes favorite white coat in a splattered droplet mark.

Quinn's eyes widen at the warmth she feels seeping through her clothing and she gasps at the unremovable marking, immediately placing her drink on the coaster to prevent further wreckage to her thick fur coat. "You bitch!" She breathes out, fingers desperately scratching the stain with no effect. Santana gulps. Nothing aggregates Quinn more than any imperfections to her clotheing and she's fully aware of that. "I-i'm sorry, Q...you just...like, turned me on and I had to get my frustration out with some physical movement!" She stutters in a failed explanation that on being overhead led the family at the neighbouring table to stand suddenly and vacate.

Quinn's furious eyes meet Santana's, her lips curling into a snarl which to the Latinas relief, soon reshapes itself into devilish grin, if that was anything to be less fearful of. "You'll pay for that, Mrs" she smirks, hands reaching out to cup Santana's cheeks, slipping down shamelessly over the girls chest and balling to fists at her abdomen before returning their journey northern and gripping a confused Santana by the shoulders mischievously.

"What are you doi-" Santana asks with a quirked brow as another flood of unmistakable arousal streams through every inch of her body under the blondes seductive glare and Moorish touch. But as balance is seized from her and a forceful push from Quinn's hands is given, gravity takes it's full force and the couple are sent falling off the small cushioned tuft they previously sat on and onto the thick woolen carpet before the glowing log fire. The sight of one girl straddling another in public caused more customers to leave.

After regaining breath from her uncontrollable giggling, Santana smirks up at Quinn and smacks her on the shoulder, Quinn biting her lip and locking her legs around the Latinas waist, their yearning for one another obvious. "Get. Off. Me!" Santana laughs, kicking out her feet in mockery to a childish paddy and tugging on one of Quinn's thighs with no effect. The blonde just remains smirking and ignoring The shop around them that now inhabited less and less customers.

"I'll get off if you buy me a new coat" Quinn demands with a smug smirk. Santana's jaw slacks and she gives Quinn's coat covered ass a firm slap. "No way! That cost like...$150!" She exclaims, the bartender rolling his eyes at the scene on the verge of anger.

"Fine..." Quinn says blandly, arms crossing over her chest and putting her full weight on Santana below, causing the Latina to get unbareably hot with the arousal and heat blaring from the open fire they lay meer meters infront of. "No new coat means I'M staying on top of you in the middle of a coffeehouse. Feel the embarrassment tana. AND, no Christmas sex all week..."

"You crazy!?" Santana almost shouts, attempting to sit up but flattering in slight embaresment like Quinn had said. The thought of no sex on Christmas was unimaginable but Santana Lopez isn't known to give in. Instead, a wicked smirk wipes across her face also.

"No Christmas sex and you don't get your present. It cost $3000" santana challenges with no word of a lie. Quinn's eyes attempt to remain unmoved but inside she's screaming at herself to give up. She knew herself too well that She couldn't go without sex that long herself and that this wouldn't have a good climax if it wanders out of hand. So, mixing up the little personal game they had found themselves drawing upon, Quinn thinks of the most impossible challenge for an angry caffeine deprived Santana to live up to.

"Make me cry right here right now and you get free, no embarrassment and as much Christmas sex as you can desire" In the majestic, life adoring mood Quinn was in, what could possibly trigger sadness into her merry blood?

Santana closes her eyes and sighs in relief. She may be suffering terrible frustration but charming her way to a girls heart and straight up to their tearducts was something she majored in. Especially with Quinn because every word she'd mutter would be from the heart and as sincere as her pride.

Santana shuffles slightly beneath Quinn's tight straddle and uses her arms to push herself up, looking up through her lashes into Quinn's shining hazel green eyes. The innocence and childishness still radiated through her eyes, the orbs becoming the gateway to the true Quinn Fabray behind the angry shell she acted out. She smiles lovingly and Quinn bites her lip, cursing herself at what she'd gotten herself into. As a ever so familiar hand tucks more hair behind her ear, Quinn regrets her decision even more. No matter what Santana says, with her heart already as warm and happy as it remains, she is bound to cry.

"Quinn..." is all Santana starts with to make their eyes connect, passion flooding invisbly between them. The feather soft caress of Santana's hand to Quinn's cheek sparks the passion into a burning flame internally, much similar to the one they lay entwined infront of. Hot, undying, wild but beautiful, elegant and warming. True to it's element as each girl was to eachother.

Santana's one arm that held herself so firmly off the ground began to tremble under pressure as she tried to think of the most romantic, poetic declaration she could imagine but no, she thought, why use a copied speech when her heart feels so intense towards Quinn and her soul, body and mind adores the angel she's been granted with.

"...angel" is all Santana can choke out as she stares at Quinn's face, golden halos of reflection highlighting her face under santana's touch. The beauty sends her mouth dry and eyes damp and the blonde smiles sweetly as fingertips trace invisible paterns over a sharp jawbone. "Just...breathtaking. Beautiful. Gorgeous." She breathes, eyes darting to every perfect feature whilst her hand moves down to cup Quinn's neck. "And don't even get me started on your exterior..." Santana chuckles weakly and it happens so soon. Quinn breaks. Just a single, lonely tear that dribbles slowly down her face from her glossy, emotion absorbed eyes.

"I love you" Quinn croaks, sucking on her lips in attempt to halt the tears that are one by one, kissed away by Santana as they fall.

"I. Love. You. Too" Santana breathes between kisses to Quinn's jaw, cheeks, nose; all to rid of salty tears that spilt from the usually so strong girl.

Once Quinn's breathing is under control, lips are removed and eyes fall upon eachother, both pairs still shining with the aftermath of tears. The stare at one another is intense with love, lust and passion until the two break and lips are crashed hungrily yet so lovingly together, hands slipping into hair, tongues melting together effortlessly, grabbing clothing and any skin in their distance until they fall back across the woolen rug once more, shielded by the roaring fire that symbolized their love. Undying. Burning. Elegant. Powerful. Fierce.

Then, five eves before Christmas, Santana and Quinn were first kicked out of a coffeehouse onto the cold English streets of their vacation. And by far, not the last.

**More Christmas fluff to come :-)**


	2. Rivergron Fluff

**To Tessa, I know you've already read this- i think- but i wrote it for you anyways. SORRY its short people, i just write random snippets of fluff. Enjoy! **

Naya shivers under the cold blanket of winter air. Her shaking hands reach out to seize the thick sheets that had foundered their way from her body and she clutches them tightly, pulling them back over her body. The soft body besides her is dragged a little too easily closer to her when Naya brings it closer, dismissing the fact that Dianna's body felt too soft beneath her draped arm due to her sleepy haze. If it wasn't for the distinguished sound of crinkling and rustling that made it's way into the tiresome Latinas ears then she would not have awoken but the sound pricked her ears and her heavy eyes flicker open into squinted slits.

After a small groan of realization that she was infact clutching a pillow to her body and that Dianna was not in the bed besides her, Naya's protesting legs swing out of the springy bed and she wipes her eyes, beginning to plod her way out of the room in search for her lover.

"Di?" She calls, flicking stray strands of bed wild hair from her eyes as she pushes open the semi-open door of their lounge open causing immense light to hit her sedative eyes.

Once her eyes adjust to the glare the lightbulb provides, she squints her clenched eyes open to look around the room. The walls were scattered with festive ribbons of every colour, each photo frame decorated with sparkling tinsel and to Naya's delight, a large scented Christmas tree was presented in the far corner of the room, neatly covered in baubles and knickknacks.

The pure gorgeous, warming sight flooded Naya's heart with cozy heat. She steps closer into the lamp lit room and peers closer at the tree, clasping her hand over her draped mouth at the adorable sight sat before the tree, perched against the leather sofa.

Dianna sat there on the glitter swamped carpet, cheek rested against the arm of the sofa and her arms tangled around herself griping a slightly torn sheet of wrapping paper around her pyjama covered body as she snores softly. Whilst Naya approaches further and giggles into her hand, her heart now swelling with adoration and love as she crouches infront of Dianna and reaches out to pry odd pieces of mistletoe from the blonde, messy hair.

The delicate touch against her scalp causes Dianna's eyes to twitch open and her sleepy body to stir, her gaze resting upon her completely amused girlfriend. She shuffles awkwardly causing the paper to rustle and crinkle and sits up infront of Naya, smiling goofily and reaching an exhausted hand out to retrieve one of the pieces of mistletoe, holding it up above their heads as best as her partially sleeping arm could allow.

"Merry Christmas, my love" she mutters, staring deep into Naya's eyes. The colour of festive cinnamon.


	3. Brittana Fluff

**Pairing****: Brittana**

**Rating****: M (just about i think)**

**Foreword: Im terrible at writing brittana because obviously my otp is Quinntana/Rivergron so thanks so much to my best friend ****lovefangsandclaws**** for helping me write this one! Couldn't have done it without you. SO, Enjoy!**

Santana stretched out sighing, her arms tingling at the feeling of blood in her limbs. Her eyes needed some adjustment to the dimly lit room. The smell of mulled wine and cinamon filling her nostrils. The beautiful blonde lay soundly next to her, hair spanned out across the pillow.

Watching her face in a dream like state all she could think was - so innocent, so beautiful. "So unbelievably mine." She murmured soft as she could, fingers running through delightfully smooth locks of gentle blonde.

"Sanny baby?" The girl in question stiffled a giggle at the nickname, the reminder of a song she once sung.

"Yes my beautiful blonde?" She whispered into a perfect ear knowing the way a gentle blush and smile would still creep onto her face at the compliment. Rolling her gently to see the beauty that was hers, Santana had a smirk on her face. "Britt your blush is beautiful!" She followed by placing kisses on the blush.

Brittany squirms at the kisses and blushes further, squirming under the warm duvet. "Merry Christmas babe!" She announces, crawling on top of Santana to straddle her Latina lover. A sleepy grin rises to Santana's lips as she runs her hands over Brittany's festive costume.

"Merry Christmas" Santana replies, gazing softly up at Brittany with a soft bite on her lip. Her fingers rise to tangle in her raven hair, twisting a braid into it as she seductively smiles at the blonde.

Having enough of this sexy torture, unable to bear it, Brittany jumped up in her reindeer onesie and grabbed a cinamon cookie she had jokingly 'left for santa-na' off the side, taking a bite much to Santana's pouting protest.

Still warm in her early X-mas gift from their friend Rachel, she skipped out the room. The raven haired beauty reluctantly climbed out of bed in her baggy top and boy shorts, sporting terrible bed head yet was still a sight to behold.

Dragging herself to the kitchen she took a sip of the ready made coffee, silently thanking God for this caffiene filled delight. Of course Brittany had put some warmed mulled wine in, the warmth ran through her veins and caused Santana to hum in delight into the steamy mug. No words were exchanged during the moments in that kitchen, but a sly Santana grew secretive.

After wrapping another of Britt's presents - the most important- Santana slid a feather into her pocket from the decorations she used to brighten up brittany's presents. Walking into the front room where her girlfriend was lying on the couch, watching 'the snowman' with a joyful smile. She looked so delicate, but Santana new better.

Initiating an activity all to well known, Santana jumped on Brittany, pulling out her weapon. Using the feather she pulled up Brittany's shirt brought it to her ribs and yelled her battle cry of "tickle fight!"

Brittany cried out and rolls off the sofa immediately sending the immature acting couple to topple down onto the rug below.

"Nooooo!" She cries in a childish manor, scrambling away to retrieve another present from under the tree and shield herself from Santana who remained attempting to tickle her girlfriend. "Eat present!" She chuckles as skilled hands reach her ribs and tickle relentlessly, her immediately reaction being a throw of the wrapped present into santana's face.

Santana scrunches her face up and pouts as the present falls to the floor and the flimsy glitter paper is torn slightly open. She smiles slightly as shall sees thin red material and a glimpse of lace through the gap. Once her eyes meet Brittany's, the girl beaming with a huge mischievous grin, Santana knows exactly what has been purchased for her.

"Go on Sanny. Open it" Brittany suggests with her eyebrows wiggling teasingly. Santana bites her lip again and reaches down with well manicured fingers to pry open the paper, tearing back the strips until the full read lingerie set with black lace hems was exposed to her,causing her to gasp slightly.

"Brittany..." she breathes out, fingers curiously exploring the silky material. Brittany pulls her legs into her lap and bites her lip to stop the wide grin seeking any further. She crawls forward onto all fours and gives the Latinas flushed cheek a soft Peck. The blondes lips kiss down to her jaw, purposely avoiding the girls pouting lips and kissing tenderly up her jawbone whilst her fingers caress down Santana's opposite cheek. Her lips seize at her ear and after a gentle suck of the lobe into her mouth causing Santana to sharply inhale; she whispers. "Why don't you go try them on for me?"

Santana gives an audible gulp of arousal and reluctantly nods under Brittany's seductive stare. She clutches onto the skimpy material in her first and stares deep into brittanys eyes as she rises to her feet and backs out of the room, suddenly jolting up stairs and almost tripping over lord T on the way.

Santana locks herself in the bathroom with a thud and grips the edge of the sink to splash her face with cool water to falter her burning flush of arousal. Turning to face the body length mirror on the wall, she glances at the underwear on the closed toilet lid and licks her lips in expectation before hooking her fingers in the hem of her baggy shirt and pulling it over her head, standing infront of the reflective glass topless until she hesitantly retrieves the bra and slips it on, admiring the provocative white frill under the wire.

Santana frowns at the panties and snatches them up in her hand, shaking her head. She gives herself a once over in the mirror, admiring how she'd kept her abs in good shape throughout the festive season until she jogs downstairs again and confronts Brittany with a puzzled look on her features. But she stumbles in her thoughts when she comes across Brittany standing by the kitchen counter swirling a soothing glass of wine whilst wearing a silk red and white gown- and nothing else. Seems she has discovered her Christmas present Santana had just wrapped for her.

Santana's mouth falls open as Brittany's eyes fall upon her and she stutters on her words. With a soft giggle from Brittany, she is snapped back to reality and approaches her, holding out the panties in her hand. "H-how the heck do you expect me to wear these?" She barely whispers to Brittany in slight embarrassment but the blonde is merely standing back and trailing her eyes up and down Santana's exposed torso with a sly grin.

"There's always a substitute present if you don't feel like slipping into something new" Brittany smirks as she motions to a blue wrapped present lay beneath the tree. Santana's eyes flicker questioningly to Brittany's before she crouches down and tears back the paper, playfully glaring at her blonde lover as she clutches the snowman boxers.

Santana laughs merrily when she stands back up and shrugs, pulling down her boxers leaving Brittany to take a inhale of arousal at the sight of Santana's twitching member before Santana pulls up the new festive underwear and meets baby blue eyes, her brows furrowing together at the look of pure lust on her girlfriends face. "What?" She mumbles, standing back up straight.

Brittany doesn't say a word, she just bites seductively on her lip and approaches a half naked Santana. Once they're inches apart, Brittany's hands reaching up to shrugs off the silk gown allowing it to pool around her feet, standing unashamed and naked infront if the unexpecting Latina.

"Merry Christmas" she whispers into Santana's ear in a raspy tone before pulling away and slipping her hands down Santana's front, fondling with the fluffy material on the bra and caressing taut abs before their lips are crashed together in a passionate kiss, her hand snaking down teasingly into Santana's new boxers to gently stroke up her throbbing shaft.

And what a merry christmas it was.

**There you go Tessa! I hope it wasn't too bad of a gift but have a lovely Christmas babe! Love from, Lou. **

**And a merry Christmas to you all! Sorry that I didn't do smut, may have been awkward for friends to give smut as an Xmas present. But thanks for reading! **


End file.
